1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the distribution of messages and the receipt of an acknowledgement that the message was received. The system and method of messaging and obtaining message acknowledgement on a network has particular utility in connection with targeted advertising and messaging to individual nodes on a computer network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic distribution of messages individuals is typically facilitated through email. Although e-mail from senders known to the receiver, including solicited e-mails approved by the receiver, are often welcomed by the receiver, unsolicited messages are often viewed with disdain. Advertisers, looking for expedient and cost-effective means of reaching target markets tend to abuse this form of communication. The abuse has become so pronounced that unsolicited e-mails generally referred to as spam, which is a derogatory term, and has generated demand for spam-blocking software. Such software is often able to block unsolicited messages, but the prevalence of spam, as well as fear of computer viruses, has prompted many recipients to ignore and delete any e-mails emanating from unknown senders. Use of known systems, such as e-mail acknowledgement receipts, also relies on the receiver to allow such receipts to be sent. This has made it difficult to communicate via a computer network with some individuals on the network, and to verify that a message was received.
To resolve this problem, what is needed is a method of reaching targeted recipients that is less subject to abuse, more controllable, and not identified as spam and subsequently blocked or ignored by the recipient. More specifically, what is needed is a network management system that will facilitate the delivery of messages using captive portals and allow for the specific acknowledgement of such messages. The present invention provides the ability to redirect individual host network devices and groups of host network devices to a captive portal until the message or advertisement has been acknowledged. The network management system must also include a method of providing incentives for all those who elect to receive advertisements.
Electronic messaging systems are known in the prior art. In addition to well-known systems such as e-mail and instant messaging, other systems and methods have been developed to communicate with network users. Numerous systems exist for identification, acknowledgement and filtration of e-mail. Systems for filtration of instant messaging, such as the one disclosed by Lu in U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,453, are also known, as are other messaging and acknowledgement techniques. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,209 to Langworthy, et al. discloses End-to-end reliable messaging with complete acknowledgement. However, the Langworthy '209 patent is primarily concerned with sending messages and obtaining acknowledgement regardless of transport protocol, and does not use a captive portal or limit use of a precise node prior to acknowledgement.
While the above-described methods and systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a captive portal method of redirecting an individual network-attached device, such as a computer, from worldwide network access to a limited-access network until a particular message is acknowledged. A need exists for a new and improved system and method of messaging and obtaining message acknowledgement on a network that can be used to manage and obtain receipt from individual network devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the system and method of messaging and obtaining message acknowledgement on a network according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of messaging and obtaining message acknowledgement. Additionally, the system allows for both limiting network access and rewarding recipients based upon user acknowledgement of messages.